


snow falls on your graduation

by werewolfy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, OC, attempt at family theme, its failed tq
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Joshua yang berpikir Jun terlalu tampan di hari kelulusan, dan sebuah kartu ucapan hari Ibu yang malah Jun berikan padanya.





	snow falls on your graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seventeen is a korean boyband from Pledis Entertainment, and the characters aren’t their real personality or anything at all. Coba saya yang punya, Junshua bukan cuma baju ae yang di-canon-in.

Hari itu, Joshua tersenyum melihat Jun begitu tampan dalam balutan seragamnya.

Upacara penutupan semester satu diwarnai haru-biru dan warna-warna salju sebelum tahun baru. Jun mengenakan seragamnya seperti biasa. Di mata Joshua, mungkin Jun terlihat lebih tampan karena tersenyum berseri-seri. Binar bangga menghuni mata Jun kala seragamnya disematkan pin dan selempang berlabel Siswa Terbaik oleh kepala sekolah.

Begitu teman-teman menghampiri dan menyalami, guru-guru memeluk hangat dan orang tua murid teman sekelasnya bahkan turut mengucapkan selamat, senyum lebar adik tirinya seperti cahaya matahari di musim dingin.

Joshua menelan ludah perlahan. Rasanya baru kemarin, ia memaksakan diri bangun pagi apa pun yang terjadi. Memasakkan sarapan dan menyiapkan bekal untuk Jun.

Seolah baru minggu lalu, tangan mungil Joshua menggandeng Jun dan membujuknya untuk tidak membeli barang selain dari yang mereka butuhkan. Tidak ada cukup uang dan ruang bahkan hanya untuk sebuah keinginan.

Joshua teringat hari-hari di sela kerja paruh waktu, menunggu Jun pulang ke rumah dan melakukan segala hal dengannya seraya menghindari Ibu. Tertawa ceria menyambut Jun masuk ke dalam rumah. Terkadang Jun bau matahari dan apak knalpot bercampur masam keringat, tapi tak apa karena mereka akan tetap makan bersama, dan Joshua bersuka cita menanggapi cerita Jun tentang keseharian serta drama di sekolah.

Sesekali waktu, mereka bersama Ibu. Joshua menemani Jun belajar; menuli diri dari keluh rusuh Ibu tentang Ayah tak bertanggung jawab; menutupi telinga Jun dengan tangannya begitu Ibu berceloteh soal anak tiri dari pernikahan kedua; mendengar nyanyian pujian Ibu untuk semua anak yang baik padanya, kecuali kedua putra yang susah-payah agar tetap membisu.

"Lihat anakku yang paling tampan dan pintar ini!" Ibu memeluki Jun erat-erat, lembut dan serasa tak nyata kala mengelusi rambut coklat yang tertata rapi. "Berhasil jadi juara umum sekolah. Bukankah Ibu mengajarimu dengan sangat baik?  _Eomma_ sudah tahu kamu pasti bisa, Sayang. Ah, coba pikirkan baik-baik lagi, dengan prestasi sebagus ini, sayang kalau kau nanti kuliah tetap memilih studi untuk jadi psikolog, 'kan?"

Joshua mengerutkan kening sedikit, menyadari perubahan airmuka Jun saat Ibu bicara begitu dan tanggapan takjub dari ibu-ibu orang tua murid lainnya. Sorot mata meredup, sudut-sudut mulut tertekuk lesu.

Ia menepi sedikit saat gerombolan makin membludak. Membiarkan Jun dan Ibu dikerubuti, mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Ayah. Tatapannya melunak mendapati balasan begitu cepat, tawaran untuk makan malam bersama. Joshua tersenyum muram karena ya, tentu saja:  _tanpa ibumu_.

Mengapa mesti dirinya dan Jun yang memiliki orang tua yang menerapkan politik balas jasa dalam rumah tangga?

Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepala. Sudahlah, memang begini adanya. Melirik ke arah kerumunan. Mungkin masih lama, maka Joshua memutuskan untuk duduk di tangga depan aula sekolah Jun. Perutnya terasa mulas begitu ia duduk, memandang jauh ke seberang pada universitas tak jauh dari sekolah ini.

Dulu ia pernah berkuliah di situ. Joshua tahu, nanti (pasti) Jun akan dikuliahkan di sana pula, karena itu paling dekat dari rumah susun tempat mereka tinggal, sementara Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau jauh-jauh dari putranya. Ia melepas bangku kuliah untuk mencukupi kebutuhan rumah.

Ayah banting tulang bekerja bayar utang. Tentu bukan sekadar uang, tapi juga budi pada keluarga sendiri. Entah apa, Hinata tak tahu. Ibu sakit-sakitan, alergi debu, ceria, mengeksiskan diri di lingkungan perumahan mereka dan memuji anak tetangga.

Joshua sibuk dengan membersihkan rumah dan kerjaparuh waktu, diam-diam memendam mimpi dan cita-citanya dulu yang tetap saja sulit terhapus waktu.

Kakak mana tega adiknya mengalami apa yang ia alami seperti dulu?

Joshua merogoh tas, membuka dompet dan buku rekening tabungan. Biaya untuk kuliah Jun kurang. Meringis kecil. Cuma cukup untuk uang gedung. Ia tersentak mendengar langkah kaki di belakang, buru-buru menjejalkan barang kembali ke tas.

Sampai Ibu tahu jumlah saldo, ia tidak yakin Jun bisa tamat kuliah bahkan meski hanya tiga semester. Akan habis masuk ke kasir mall dan tempat wisata, lalu biaya rumah sakit dan obat tanpa henti. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi, seperti dirinya.

Joshua menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang mendapati Jun yang menghampiri. "Selamat untuk kelulusanmu."

"Akhirnya, aku merdeka juga." Jun membalas senyum seadanya. Terlihat janggal. Joshua menepuk belakang kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih sudah bermashokis menemaniku belajar selama ini, Hyung."

"Haha! Selamat sudah berhasil bersabar dengan kesadisan kakakmu ini." Joshua menjitak sayang adiknya, kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Jun.

"Hyung akan masak enak." Joshua sedikit berjinjit merapikan bagian belakang kerah kemeja blazer sekolh yang Jun kenakan. "Kau mau dimasaki apa?"

Joshua tertegun mendapati Jun menggeleng lamat-lamat. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit, mendapati Ibu masih cekakak-cekikik dengan teman-teman serta orang tua temannya Jun.

Adiknya itu membuka kancing seleret tas, mengeluarkan map lalu mengulurkan pada Joshua. " _Ini untuk Hyung."_

Joshua menerima pemberian Jun. Meluarkan apa yang ada d balik map. Terpukau memandangi sebuah kertas HVS dilipat dua menjadi empat halaman.

Dari halaman ke halaman, ada taburan palet krayon yang tipis. Bintang-bintang keemasan, taburan bentuk hati gradasi dari merah ke merah muda lembut, dedaunan muda di musim semi bermekaran di hamparan putih tiap halaman HVS.

"Hyung tidak bisa membuat kerajinan tangan seindah ini. Hyung jadi terpikirkan, pasti nanti kau bisa menghias ruang konsultasi psikologimu sendiri supaya nyaman untuk pasien." Joshua memandang adiknya dengan hati menghangat. Mengelusi serpih halus krayon di atas kertas. "Ini sangat indah. Kau membuatnya sendiri, Jun?"

Adiknya mengangguk kaku.

Sampai akhirnya Joshua menyadari. Di tengah padang bunga dan bintang-bintang di atas sebidang putih, berukirkan tulisan tangan Jun berderet seperti barisan semut di dinding, dengan spidol abu-abu berkilauan:  _Selamat Hari Ibu!_

Tatapan Joshua berubah nanar menatapi deretan tulisan itu, tercekat saat kembali menatapi Jun.

"Harusnya kau memberikan ini _bukan_  pada Hyung," bisik Joshua.

"Itu terlalu kekanakan dan cantik, paling  _Eomma_  komentar begitu." Jun menundukkan kepala. " _Eomma_ hanya akan menyimpan asal entah di mana."

Airmata yang berjatuhan ke ujung sepatunya tertangkap mata Joshua. "Shua  _Hyung_  selalu mengumpulkan juga memajang semua kartu ucapan ulang tahun, tahun baru, dan lain-lain yang kubuatkan."

Joshua mengingat kamar mereka. Satu spasi mungil yang ia bagi berdua untuk adiknya. Teringat satu dinding di mana Jun mengisinya dengan tempelan catatan rumus, PR, dan jadwal ujian; dinding lain untuk Joshua merekatkan catatan kerjaan harian, belanjaan, dan karya-karya estetik Jun.

"Hyung yang selalu menemaniku selama ini padahal harusnya aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu," gumam Jun parau. Berusaha menghapus airmata yang kian nyata di wajahnya, tapi sia-sia saja. "Terima kasih.  _Hanya_ Hyung yang aku punya."

Hatinya serasa pecah mendengar pengakuan itu.

Joshua membiarkan airmatanya berlelehan, untuk sekali ini saja takkan ia sembunyikan. Sesak hingga tak bisa bernapas. Memikirkan darah, keringat, dan airmata yang ia tumpahkan untuk keluarga. Ia tidak butuh lebih daripada Ibu berhenti memosisikan diri seolah ialah korban paling menderita dari kegagalan rumah tangga; berhenti menyalahkan Ayah; berhenti menyakiti Jun;  _satu saja_  ucapan apresiasi.

Sang kakak menyeka airmata yang mendingin di pipi adiknya.

"Harusnya bukan darimu, aku mendengar itu," Joshua menyelinapkan lengan ke pinggang Jun dan merasakan lengan Jun turut merengkuhnya. Tatapan Joshua meredup ketika melabuhkan dahi ke bahu adiknya dan bersandar sepenuhnya, "tapi ... terima kasih, Jun."

Entah sejak kapan adiknya jadi lebih tinggi. Dulu ia masih bocah, yang tertidur meringkuk tiap Joshua memeluknya. Masih anak kecil yang bangga dan menggemaskan setiap berseru Hyuuung! kemudian berlari menyusruk ke pelukannya. Yang membuat iri semua temannya, setiap Joshua keluar gerbang sekolah dan Jun berlari-lari menyambutnya dengan senyuman berseri-seri menghangatkan hati.

Hari itu, Joshua tahu. Ada yang jauh lebih tampan dari Jun dan semua ini semakin berbahaya untuk detak hatinya, karena  _seharusnya_ , ia tak mengakui itu.

(yang Joshua tidak tahu, kartu ucapan ulang tahun yang telah Jun siapkan; yang takkan Jun berikan padanya.)

|

|

|

|

|

_And how I can ever say it to you, since far before when the snow falls on my graduation, that you're (always) so dazzingly beautiful?_

**Author's Note:**

> junshua butuh cinta coretenaenacoret lebih banyak guys. please give them love. thank you for reading this uwu


End file.
